A Family Affair
by bel535672
Summary: This story is from the view point of Cassieopia Thrace about the relationship of Kara and Lee. There is also an edition to the Adama and Thrace family
1. Chapter 1

Family Affair

Author – bel535672

This story is from Cassieopia Thrace's POV. It is a Kara/Lee piece.

_**Chapter 1**_

**The Arrival**

Lee Adama was in the middle of a 4 hr combat patrol when he picked up a **dradis** contact _"Galactica- Apollo picking up __**dradis**__ contact going over to investigate."_

Petty officer Dualla responded _"Roger that Apollo"._

Felix Gaeta also saw the **dradis** contact only to him it looked like a colonial vessel. "_Sir picking up colonial transponder signal. "_

Commander Adama was in two minds he wanted to believe that this was indeed a friendly but he couldn't help but to think that the cylons were playing a game with them like they did with the Olympic Carrier he had to get the fleet ready to jump if it was a cylon trick.

_**A**__- "Dee please inform all the captains to get ready to jump at the first sign of trouble." _

_**D-**__ "Yes sir"_

_**G**__- "Commander receiving colonial recognition codes."_

_**A**__-"Mr Gaeta are they authentic."_

_**G-**__ "Yes sir they were transmitted in the clear."_

_**A**__-"Dee open up a secure channel with the captain of the other ship."_

_**D-**__ "Channel open sir"_

_**A**__-"This is Commander Adama of the Battlestar Galactica please state you intensions."_

_**C-**__ "This is Admiral Cain of the Battlestar Pegasus thank the Lords of Kobol it is good to hear your voice Commander it's a miracle. Commander request permission to come aboard."_

_**A-**__ "Admiral Cain it is good to hear you voice to. Permission to come aboard granted."_

_**L-**__ Glactica- Apollo you are not going to believe what I am looking at out here it's another Battlestar it's beautiful."_

_**D**__- "Apollo Galactica you are ordered to return to Galactica A.S.A.P"_

_**L**__- "Roger that Galactica Apollo out."_

Commander Adama was in total shock he picked up the phone and spoke directly to the president on Colonial One.

"_Madame President have you herd there is another Battlestar commanded by Admiral Cain, she will be aboard the Galactica shortly, I will send a raptor to Colonial One to pick you up."_

Laura Roslin had finally become comfortable with Bill Adama and now she is going to have to go through the settling in process all again with somebody else.

"_Yes I herd it's the Battlestar Pegasus, thankyou I will be ready when the raptor arrives. Bill are you ok with this. It's been you and me for a long time, now I have to get used to somebody else and so do you."_

"_Laura I am ok, I am a colonial officer first and for most, Admiral Cain is my superior officer she will now resume command of the Colonial Fleet. But thanks for asking."_

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

**Let The Games Begin**

Word of the Battlestar Pegasus had spread around the fleet like wildfire back on Galactica the flight the crew were getting ready for the arrival of Admiral Cain. Chief Tryol and his deck gang were cleaning up, the rest of the crew were putting on there dress uniforms for the occasion. Kara Thrace and Lee Adama were in the bunk room getting dressed when hotdog came running with a towel on being chased by Kat, Kara just stood there and laughed, she caught a glimpse of Lee who was staring right at her. Their eyes met and it was like she couldn't breath, she had to look away quickly so Lee wouldn't see her blush. Lee Adama is the one person that Kara Thrace loves more than anything she was engaged to his brother Zack but he was killed in a viper accident.

Kara stood back when she saw Cassie step out the raptor with Admiral Cain. She had not seen her sister in 5 years not since her and Lee had split up. Kara stole a glance at Lee who looked completely dumb founded; Kara loved her sister but couldn't understand why Cassie had left so suddenly. Tears started to form in her eyes she quickly wiped them away but it was too late Cassie had seen her. A smile formed on Cassieopia Thrace's face she could see Kara and Lee they looked exactly the same as when she left, leaving the two of them behind was the hardest thing she ever had to do, she was so in love with Lee Adama but Lee was always in love with Kara. Cassie knew that she was a second choice she didn't mind at first but then things started to go wrong.

Cassie could see that Kara felt exactly the same way about Lee and it killed her inside, she loved her sister and wanted her to be happy she could see Lee and his brother Zack's relationship becoming strained. Cassie knew Zack was in love with Kara and was planning on asking her to marry him. Things got so bad that Lee didn't want to see his brother anymore because he had to face Kara, Lee didn't want Zack to know about how he felt about Kara so the best thing was to stay away from both of them.

One day Cassie decided enough was enough she couldn't take it anymore every time here and Lee made love she could see he was picturing Kara and not her, she knew Lee loved her but not passionately, he was very attracted to her but that was as far as it goes. One morning after her and Lee had made love Cassie decided today was the day she got up and left to find a new life.

A month later Cassie was on Picon training nuggets in the various forms of combat training when she started to feel sick. She went to the life station on the base and found out she was pregnant with Lee Adama's baby. Cassie decided the easiest thing to do was not to tell Lee about it and on the 23 micon baby Chris Lee Thrace was born. Cassie decided to give her son his father's first name as his second name, there was no fathers name on the birth certificate. Chris is now 5 years old and is now living on the Pegasus along with the other military children.

Once the welcoming ceremony was over Cassie walked over to Kara with a little trepidation she was not sure what to expect, Kara to was unsure it had been so long what would she have to say.

_**C-**__ "Hello Kara it is so good to see you."_

_**K-**__ "Hello Cassie. How long have you been on the Pegasus."_

_**C**__- "3 years I am the CAG."_

_**K-**__ "Really wow that's great. Lee Adama is the CAG on Galactica you remember him right the one you walked out on."_

_**C-**__ "Kara please I know we have a lot to talk about I know so much has happened but I would really like a chance to explain." _

_**K-**__ "Actually Cassie I really haven't got a lot to say to you right now. I am happy your not dead but that's as far as it goes. If you will excuse me I have work to do."_

Kara shouldn't have said that to her sister but she couldn't help her self she felt betrayed by the way she left with no explination.

Lee was standing next to his father when Cassie stepped out of the raptor he just stared she looks as beautiful now as she did 5 years ago. Lee had an idea as to why Cassie left he suspected she knew how he felt about Kara he couldn't blame her because he felt the same way when Kara was in Zacks arms.

Lee walked towards Kara and Cassie he could see Kara looking at him with she looked very angry and hurt at the same time. He had no idea of what to say to Cassie.

_**L**__- "Hi Cassie you look great."_

_**C**__- "Hi Lee you don't look to bad yourself."_

_**L**__- "I see you're a Major what do you do on the Pegasus."_

_**C**__- "I am the CAG. Kara tells me you are the CAG on Galactica."_

_**L**__- "Yeah I kinda ended up with the job, Kara didn't want it she says she is not a big enough dipstick for it."_

_**C**__- "Yeah that's Kara you know she won't even talk to me. Lee there is so much that needs to be said to both you and Kara. I need to explain why I left in such a hurry."_

_**L**__- "Cassie you don't have to explain I think I know why you left."_

_**C**__- "I need to because there is something that you don't know and I want to talk to you and Kara at the same time, could you arranged it somehow."_

_**L**__-"Ok Cassie I will see what I can do about getting Kara in the same room_

_Give me 30mis."_

_**C-**__ "Thanks Lee."_

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

**The Confession**

Cassie was escorted to the interrogation room by 2 marines; Lee and Kara were already present. Kara was extremely uncomfortable with her being there, which is understandable seeing as how she used to date Lee. It wasn't any easier for her either; she still has strong feelings for Lee, after all he is the father of Chris, but she knows that Lee's heart belongs to Kara just like her heart belongs to Lee.

Cassie entered the room and went and sat on a chair opposite Lee and Kara. This was it her moment of truth the day she had been dreading for 5 years.

_**C-**__ "Lee thanks for organising this."_

_**L-**__ "No problems it sounded important."_

_**K**__- "Hurry up lets get this over with, I have nuggets to train."_

_**L-**__ "Oh for fraks sake Kara your sister is alive and your waking around wishing that she weren't, I would give anything to have Zack and my mom back, just be great full that she alive and you can repair what ever it is that is broken."_

_**K-**__ "As usual Adama you are right. Cassie I am sorry it is good to see you and I am glad you are here."_

Kara moved forward and hugged her sister she had truly missed her but in the last 2 years she had wiped all memories of home from her mind. Kara had no idea what happened to Cassie so therefore she assumed that she was dead. Now Cassie has returned and so have the memories of home.

Kara and Cassie grew up on Picon, their mother was ex-military and their father was a musician by trade. Life for both girls was normal until Kara turned 6 years old, her life turned from one of happiness to absolute chaos and that was the day her father walked out on her mother taking Cassie with him. Kara knew that she was her fathers favourite but what she couldn't was understand him leaving her behind. Her mother blamed her for her father walking out on them, and started to abuse Kara both physically and mentally she was told she was worthless and wouldn't amount to anything, and no one would ever love her, she had all her fingers broken in the piano that her father had left behind, and when she decided to play it her mother walked in and slammed the lid shut on her knuckles breaking them instantly. Kara's life pretty much went downhill from there onwards, she decided to join the Colonial Fleet and went to tell her mother and ended up running out the door with her mother screaming abuse at her as she went.

Still life was not all bad she had met Lee Adama and fell madly in love with him; the only problem there was she was seeing his brother Zack and Lee was dating her sister Cassie. One night she was out at a bar with Cassie on a girl's night out and got herself extremely drunk on ambrosia and on the way back to her apartment in Caprica City she told Cassie how she felt about Lee. Cassie didn't scream or punch or anything she told her that she knew how she felt about Lee and that he felt the same about her. When Kara woke up in the morning she could have sworn that the whole thing was a dream because there is no way **Lee Adama Loves Me. **

A week later Cassie left Caprica City and never came back.

_**C-**__ "Ok. Lee there is no easy way to say this Lee you have a son his name is Chris Lee Thrace."_

_**L-**__ "What. What are you talking about what do you mean I have a son Cassie why didn't you tell me."_

_**C-**__ "Lee I am so sorry I was so scared and I didn't know what to do, I knew that you didn't love me and I know you would have married me for the sake of our child, I couldn't do it, it wasn't fair to you or to me or to our baby. I know how you feel about Kara and I know how she feels about you, I can see it in both your eyes. I was not going to play second best so I decided not to tell you."_

_**K-**__ "Oh my god Cassie I can't believe you would do this, this is Lee's son he has a right to know who his father is. You selfish bitch."_

_**L**__-"Where is my son now."_

_**C**__- "Chris is on the Pegasus with the other military children. I will arrange a meeting, I never lied to Chris I told him who you were and I also told him about his Aunty Kara as well. Lee I did this not only for myself but for you as well. I wanted to give you and Kara a chance to be happy. I thought if I was out of the way then maybe you two would finally get together. I did it because I loved you, and it was my way of letting you go. I am so sorry Lee I hope you can forgive me."_

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**The Promise**_

Lee stared at Cassie from across the table; he couldn't believe it, he has a son, a 5 year old boy that he knows nothing about. He was trying to find some sort of emotion to fit how he was feeling and there just wasn't any. Kara could see Lee's face she knew he was struggling with this and all she wanted to do was claw out her sister's eyes for doing this to him.

"_Lee I realise there is nothing I can say that will make this better, but there is something you should know about me. I am dying; I have a brain tumour that is inoperable. I guess the gods made it possible for me to get another chance to try and fix things with you and Kara. Chris is a beautiful boy he is my world and I wouldn't trade him for anything, I know there is a lot to process here but when I die I want you and Kara to raise him."_

"_Oh my god Cassie I don't know how to react to this, your right there is nothing you can say to make this better. I don't hate you I never did. I can defiantly understand why you left; I know how it is painful being in love with someone who is not free to love you back. Does Admiral Cain know about your condition?"_

"_No I haven't had the chance to tell her, things as you know have been moving so quickly there has just been no time and I didn't want to let her down. The last thing she needed was a dying CAG who can't do her job."_

"_Cassie. I am sorry."_

"_Kara it's alright, I have made peace with my self, and my main concern is Chris and his well being. I know you and Lee will take care of him and love him, after all he is an Adama."_

"_Lee I think it is time that you met your son."_

Lee escorted Cassie back to the hanger deck where Admiral Cain was getting ready to board her raptor and return to the Pegasus.

"_Lee I will have a talk with Chris letting him know you are alive and I am sure he will want to meet both of you. His Aunty Kara and her flying are legendary so I think he will be even more excited to meet you. In the mean time I will let Admiral Cain know of my condition and ask to step down as the CAG. I will contact you with a time so you can meet Chris."_

"_Cassie tell him I can't wait to meet him."_

"_I will and Kara I am so sorry we had to meet again under these circumstances. I have missed you so much, I hope we can put the past behind us and move on."_

"_I hope so to Cassie, and for the record I have missed you to, now go before the Admiral takes off without you."_

"_Goodbye I will be in touch."_

Cassie got into the raptor and started to plan out how she would tell Chris of his father. Her son was so like Lee in everyway, he had Lee's sparkling blue eye's sometimes she would just look at her son and she would get lost in his eyes it was like Lee was there with her.

The flight back to the Pegasus was smooth and when Cassie disembarked she immediately requested a meeting with Admiral Cain. The Admiral was going to be tied up for a while so she took this time to go and find her son and let him know about his father. Chris was in the Pegasus crèche playing with Jamison Hoshi when he looked up and spotted his mother. Chris dropped the action figure he was playing with and ran over and threw his arms around her waist and hugged her. Chris new there was always a chance even at the age of 5 that his mother might not come back from fighting the Cylons.

"_Mummy your back."_

"_Hey how's my beautiful boy? Guess what?"_

"_What"_

"_I have a surprise for you. You're not going to believe who is on the other Battlestar."_

"_Who is it mummy."_

"_It's your daddy and Aunty Kara. Guess what they want to meet you."_

"_Really my daddy is here. I want to see him please mummy I want to see him."_

"_Okay baby I will arrange for you to meet your daddy and Aunty Kara as soon as I can."_

Lee walked back from the hanger bay hand in hand with Kara towards his father's office. Lee knew this was probably not the best time to let him know he was going to be a grandfather but he thought it is something he would defiantly want to know.

"_Kara are you alright."_

"_Not really I have found out you're a father to my sister's child and that she is dying all in the one day. I don't really know what to feel at the moment. Lee I want you to know that I love you and I think you will make a wonderful father to Chris. I am not sure about me as a step mother my parenting skills might be lacking seeing as my own mother only knew how to inflict pain and suffering on me."_

"_I love you to and I think you will be an amazing step mum to Chris, he is very lucky to have you in his life and so am I. Kara I am so sorry about Cassie I know things haven't been the best between the two of you so now is your chance to make things_

_Right."_

"_I know and I will. My sister will not die alone I will make sure of it. Lee you realise I have a nephew! I am so excited I can't wait to meet him. I wonder if he looks like you or Cassie."_

"_I don't know, but we shall soon see. Now I just have to explain the situation to dad, I wonder how he will react to the news."_

"_I think he will be shocked at first but as soon as he meets Chris he will come around.. Lee I was thinking, maybe we should give being a couple a go maybe down the track get married and have our own kids."_

"_God Kara what brought this on? _

"_Lee life is to short you have to grab what you want with both hands and don't let go. I love you and I want you and a life together I can't put it any simpler than that."_

"_Kara I love you and I want you. So let's do it."_

Lee knocked on the door to his father's office a voice called _"enter"_ so he turned the wheel opened the hatch door and stepped through along with Kara. Commander Adama motioned the two of them to take a seat. Bill could see there was defiantly something on Lee's mind so he waited for him to tell him.

"_Dad there have been a couple of things that have happened lately and I need to tell you about them."_

"_Go ahead."_

"_Okay well dad firstly I want you to know that I am in love with Kara and she is in love with me and we want to make a go of it together. Secondly as you know Kara's sister Cassie is on the Pegasus. But what you don't know dad is that Cassie has a son and his name is Chris and I am the father."_

"_A son are you sure that it is yours Lee. No offence to your sister Kara but how do we really know. I am ordering a paternity test to be carried out immediately."_

"_Sir there is more."_

"_Okay continue."_

"_Dad it turns out that Cassie has an inoperable brain tumour and she doesn't have long to live. Cassie told me that Chris knows who Kara and I are she has never hidden our identities from him so this might make it slightly easier for him when he meets us for the first time. Dad there is also something else, when the time comes Cassie has asked Kara and I to take Chris."_

"_I see well Kara I am sorry to hear about your sister. Lee I you and Kara will move to the new family quarters as soon as possible. Right now I want the two of you in a raptor and on your way to the Pegasus for a paternity test is that understood."_

"_Yes sir and thankyou sir."_

TBC


End file.
